


Cosplay Madness

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Cosplay, F/M, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Hatter is a well-known author at a Comic Con Q&A. After answering a question regarding cosplay, an audience member puts a plan into action in an elaborate attempt to introduce himself to the author with a penchant for hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloatingWorldPictures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingWorldPictures/gifts).



> This is a gift for FloatingWorldPictures when she helped me out by sending me a song from the Howl's Moving Castle soundtrack.
> 
> Also go read her stories, they are freaking amazing!

"Umm, hi, my name is Markl and I wanted to know if you could cosplay as any character in any fandom in all of the world, who would you cosplay as and why?"  
  
The author's small smile belied her excitement at the question. She lived for these kind of queries especially since they were few and far between as far as her Q&As went. It's not that she wasn't grateful for the questions concerning her books, heck if there wasn't an interest in her writing she wouldn't be here in the first place. Still there were days when she longed for people to throw some more fun and truly bizarre questions her way.  
  
She cleared her throat before speaking. "Nothing would fill me with more glee than to cosplay as Captain America."  
  
The crowd at Hall H erupted with screams and cheers. Sophie just smiled.  
  
"Thank you, and your books are really amazing." The little boy nervously added before he walked away from the microphone.  
  
Sophie was grinning from ear to ear by this point. "Thank you for the question, Markl, you made my day."  
  
Markl turned and gave a small, embarrassed wave before he practically ran back to his seat.  
  
As he approached his chair next to his…friend, Howl, he noticed that the older man was smirking. Markl just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's with you? Find another girl to ask out?"  
  
The tall, blond man merely smiled down at the young boy.  
  
"Not in the sense that you might think." He said before turning his attention back to the young woman currently answering a question concerning the spectrum of easy to elaborate cosplay.  
  
"…I love to see people who can just slap on leather trousers, sunglasses, and a leather jacket and have a complete costume, but I also love the elaborate ones that take months to prepare for where the cosplayer has to use multiple sources to assemble their outfit. Then to see the finished product! It just makes me so happy." Sophie finished, a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
Howl was practically grinning like a Cheshire cat at this point. Markl was clearly confused by this show of emotion.  
  
"Howl, seriously, you're starting to freak me out. What are you smiling at?" He asked as he tried to see what was making his associate so happy. The boy followed Howl's line of vision which was directed up toward the stage, right at So--  
  
"Wait, you like Sophie Hatter?!?" Markl practically shouted. Howl gave him a withering look, but this did not scare Markl in the least.  
  
"But she's..."  
  
"Yes, Markl?"  
  
"She's totally not your type."  
  
"You think I have a type."  
  
"I know you have a type, and Sophie Hatter is not it."  
  
"What's my type then, Markl?"  
  
"Just about anything with a pulse."  
  
"And how does Miss Hatter not fit that criteria?"  
  
"Well, she's just so cool and awesome. She's clearly out of your league."  
  
Howl had to work very hard not to do something to the boy that he may truly regret. Instead he listened to Sophie answer another question.  
  
"Are you going to cosplay as Captain America at a future convention?"  
  
"I'd love to! The only problem is is that I just don't have enough time these days to get the entire outfit together. If I do cosplay as Cap, I want to do an elaborate costume which would take more time. Right now, with my work on my book of short stories I just can't find the time. But maybe for my next convention I'll do a classic Steve Rogers outfit complete with a plaid shirt, braces, and a leather jacket."  
  
"Howl, what are you planning?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
"Fiiine." The boy said as Sophie's Q&A drew to a close with a final question.  
  
"Now that I know you're a fan of Cap, I have to ask. In Avengers: Age of Ultron when Steve is having his vision of his desired past do you think it should have been the dance he was supposed to have with Peggy, or should Bucky have been involved somehow?"  
  
"I love Peggy Carter, but that vision should have been about Bucky and Steve, pure and simple."  
  
Once again the crowd cheered and screamed while Sophie wrapped up. "Thank you all so much for coming!" She said with a wave.  
  
As she exited the stage, Howl could see her transform from the excitable fan back to the quiet, pensive, seemingly unassuming writer with a penchant for hats as she donned one of her well known creations.  
  
When Howl and Markl got back home, the two were greeted by their orange tabby cat, Calcifer. As usual the cat rubbed up against Markl demanding his evening meal.  
  
Calcifer had appeared on their front porch on an incredibly rainy night, meowing pitifully. After much begging on Markl's part, Howl finally allowed the cat to come in. Markl chose the name Calcifer because his orange fur made him look like a flame in the night.  
  
Naturally, Markl was the one who took care of the cat the large majority of the time, but he never complained. Calcifer spent most of his time with Markl, but after he went to bed the cat would go to Howl. This consisted of the cat going into Howl's office and curling up on the man's lap and snoozing while Howl sat in his ridiculously fancy office and contemplated everything and nothing while staring off into the fire. The odd thing, the cat noted, was that there was always a fire burning regardless of the time of year, yet this never bothered the man. The cat didn't mind it much either in it's never ending quest for heat.  
  
Later that night, Markl sat in Howl's office with Calcifer snoozing in his lap (hey, if Cal gets a choice it's gonna be Markl every time). Howl was once again staring off into the fire with a cup of warm milk sitting next to him untouched.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what your planning to do to Sophie Hatter? Because if you're going to try to eat her heart I'm gonna have to ask you not to do that. She's planning to write a fifth novel in her series after her book of short stories."  
  
"Tell me, Markl, what do you know about the Winter Soldier?"  
  
"Do you want the movie verse, comic verse, or both?"  
  
"Which will help me more in designing the perfect costume for the Winter Soldier?"  
  
"Wait, you're seriously planning an elaborate cosplay getup for a woman you just saw at a con, whom you've never spoken to or know anything about except that she writes books, likes cosplay, Captain America, and designing hats?"  
  
"You make it sound so complicated when you put it like that."  
  
"Okay, we're going to have to go through all of the comics that involve Bucky so you'll understand the backstory of the Winter Soldier, and then we're going to have to go through all of the comics that actually have the Winter Soldier himself. Wait here while I go get my comics. We have research to do."  
  
"Markl, it worries me that you're willing to do so much research revolving around comics, but when it comes to spells you have so little enthusiasm unless it concerns explosions or dying one's hair an outrageous color."  
  
"Howl, the day you can show me the proper spell to recreate the Winter Soldier's robotic arm or Iron Man's suit then I will actually sit down and study it meticulously. Besides the only spells you've been teaching me for the past six months have been cleaning spells."  
  
"Well it wouldn't kill you to learn to clean up your room a bit."  
  
"Oh, hi there, kettle, name's pot, have we met?"  
  
"Ugh, just go get the comics, Markl."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you have fun nerding out at Crazy Con, Sophie?"  
  
"You know it's called Comic Con, Lettie."  
  
"Oh please. I've seen the way people get at those conventions."  
  
"They're just excited."  
  
"I still think they're crazy."  
  
Sophie sighed at her sister's comment, turning her attention to Heen, Lettie's wheezy, little dog with floppy ears. Heen didn't bark or make many noises apart from his wheezes, puffs, and sniffs. As Sophie stroked along his face the dog gave a big, satisfied wheeze as she continued to stroke him.  
  
"Seriously, Sophie, don't you ever get worried about some of the fans at those things? They can get a little too close."  
  
"Yes, there are some weirdos at the cons, I will admit, but I haven't really come across any of them myself. Besides it comes with the territory of cons."  
  
"Don't give me that. I've seen what those obnoxious dude bros do to the cosplayers who wear the skimpier pieces, not that there's anything wrong with that, but those ass hats still try to grope them."  
  
"True, but then I've seen people who rally behind those cosplayers and get the ass hats kicked out of the con as well."  
  
"All I'm saying is if you see a furry no one will judge you for running in the opposite direction in a quick manner, least of all me."  
  
"Thank you, Lettie, it's good to know that you support me and my con-going activities." Sophie replied sarcastically.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Heen gave a startled wheeze as he rolled over onto his side while Sophie looked toward the door in confusion.  
  
"That's strange, I wonder who that could be?"  
  
When she opened the door she was greeted by a delivery man. "Miss Sophie Hatter?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"I have a package for you, ma'am."  
  
"For me?"  
  
The delivery man looked at his clipboard. "Yep, Sophie Hatter of Trotzdem Lane."  
  
"But I haven't ordered anything."  
  
"Well perhaps it's a gift from a friend?"  
  
"R-Right."  
  
"Could I please get your signature, Ms. Hatter?"  
  
"Of course," she said, laughing nervously as she signed the form and took her package. "Have a nice day!"  
  
"Thanks, you too, and I can't wait for your book of short stories to come out." He said, waving as he walked back to his truck.  
  
"Hehehe, ugghhh, perhaps Lettie has a point." She said as she eyed the package with suspicion. It was rather large, but not ridiculously heavy nor oddly shaped.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Delivery man. Apparently someone has sent me a package."  
  
"Cool, open it and see what's inside."  
  
"I don't know if I want to know what's inside."  
  
"What do you mean? Has someone sent you something bad? Like body parts or dirty magazines? Oh God, has someone sent you sex toys?!?"  
  
"I don't know what they've sent me, Lettie. I haven't opened it yet." She said showing the unopened box to her sister.  
  
"So you've been worrying over nothing so far?"  
  
"Just shut up and get me some scissors, Lettie."  
  
"Woo hoo!" She said as she jumped up and ran off to the kitchen.  
  
Heen, meanwhile, approached the box and gave it a sniff. Sohpie watched the dog to see if he could detect anything weird about the package. The dog just puffed and started pawing at it.  
  
"Great, now my sister and the dog both want me to open the box. Perfect."  
  
"Right, here are the scissors. Now, open it!"  
  
"And here you were just minutes before warning me about crazy fans, and now I might have gotten a present from a crazy fan."  
  
"And here you were just now defending your potentially crazy fans. Come on, Soph, it could be something really cool."  
  
"Or it could be something lethal."  
  
"Then there's only one way to find out. Besides, Heen doesn't seem to find it threatening." Lettie pointed out as Heen kept pawing at the box.  
  
Sophie studied the package a moment longer until her curiosity finally got the better of her. Taking the scissors, she carefully sliced through the tape, pulled the flaps open, and cautiously sifted through the packing peanuts.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed as her hand brushed against something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It feels like…cloth," Sophie said before grasping the material and pulling it out. "Oh my God!" She breathed, her excitement building as she got a good look at what she was holding.  
  
"I-It's a costume?" Lettie asked, her confusion evident.  
  
"It's a Captain America costume, Lettie! And a fantastic one at that. Look at the seam work on the star, and the colors are so vibrant. And-And look at the boots. They're my size and everything! Oh my God, Lettie, they even sent me the mask." She said excitedly as she tried it on. "It fits too!"  
  
"So some fan sent an incredibly elaborate Captain America costume that is custom fit just for you?" She finished, pausing to consider exactly what she had just said. "Sophie I think you may have a stalker on your hands."  
  
"Very funny, Lettie."  
  
"I'm serious! How the hell did they figure out your measurements?"  
  
"Who knows, but they're certainly accurate." She said, admiring the boots.  
  
"Did your stalker send a note along with your costume? Maybe he wants you to help him enact some sort of Captain America sex fantasy."  
  
"Lettie, you're just disappointed that I got a costume rather than some jewels or a gaudy dress." Sophie said knowingly. "Besides, why would a stalker want to stalk me?"  
  
"Don't give me that. There are plenty of stalkers out on the prowl. There's certainly a high probability of some at those cons."  
  
"And now we're back to this." Sophie said as she looked through the box to find a clue as to who may have sent her the package. What she found next was a perfect replica of Captain America's shield with a note taped to the front.  
  
"I hate to ask, but what does it say?"  
  
Sophie pulled the note off the shield before reading.  
  
" _Miss Hatter,_  
  
_After hearing of your interest in cosplay, my assistant and I took it upon ourselves to design the suit as accurately and precisely as possible. Please do us the honor of wearing this to your next convention._  
  
_With all do respect,_  
_H.P. & M_."  
  
Sophie was blushing madly by that point.  
  
"Oh my God, this is happening. This is a thing that is actually happening, and you are falling for it hook, line, and sinker."  
  
"Come on, Lettie, if they meant me harm then they probably would have sent me something much worse like a bomb or oatmeal raisin cookies."  
  
"Nothing I say or do is going to convince you otherwise, am I right?  
  
"Sorry, Lettie." She said, shrugging apologetically.  
  
"Ugh, fine, but you have to let me help you with your hair and make-up. And don't come crying to me if you get your heart eaten by some crazy magic man."


	3. Chapter 3

After spending hours looking through the merchandising booths at Otakon without being recognized once, Sophie fell even more in love with her Captain America costume. Not only was the suit beautifully made, it was also ridiculously comfortable, and it offered her the perfect cloak of anonymity.   
  
Sophie could walk around the con all she liked, and no one recognized her. The only stops she made were for the people who wanted to take pictures or strike poses with Captain America.   
  
She was hoping her mystery fans would make themselves known at some point throughout the weekend. And given that it was only Friday, she had a potentially long weekend ahead of her.  
  
As Sophie was contemplating whether or not she should try the new spam flavored pocky, (she was leaning towards no) she was approached by two men.   
  
"Hey, cutie, what are you doing parading around as Captain America? Don't you know he's for boys?"  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
"Aww, this little Cap is confused."  
  
"She's pretty cute for a Cap cosplayer."  
  
"Perhaps we should take this Cap for some bubble tea. Then we can take her back to our hotel to show her how to swing a paddle."  
  
"Okay, firstly, Captain America is clearly a feminist as we have seen in the comics and movies in that he has huge respect for women, and admires them greatly. Heck, he's even attracted to badass ladies, and thinks they deserve the exact some rights that men have. He would love that women choose to cosplay as him.  
  
Secondly, get the fuck away from me before I taze both of your balls off." She said as she was just about to pull out her taser. But before she could do anything more, she felt an arm slide around her shoulder.  
  
"There you are, sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
On the one hand, Sophie was pissed as hell that two obnoxious dude bros were giving her shit about cosplaying as Cap. She was out for their blood now, and was desperate to use her new taser that Lettie had deemed necessary to give her.   
  
On the other hand, Sophie was kind of relieved that someone was coming to her aid, but then she worried she was in one of those "out of the frying pan and into the fire" situations, and now she would have to deal with another possibly even worse dude bro.  
  
And then a very small, but potent part of Sophie melted at the mystery man's statement and the way he gave her a reassuring squeeze. It had been awhile since she had had that kind of physical contact from anyone aside from her family and friends. It felt nice.  
  
All the same, Sophie wasn't sure which emotion would win out until she saw that the arm around her shoulder looked just like the Winter Soldier's cybernetic arm. She relaxed immensely at that.  
  
As Howl felt the tension leaving her shoulders he couldn't help but smirk.   
  
"Hey, we're busy here!"  
  
Howl smiled languidly. "Are you really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." And with a flick of his cybernetic hand the two dude bros started marching away to a group of girls with paddles. It wouldn't become apparent until they reached the girls that the only words they could utter would be, "Spank me!"  
  
"I would say they're not such bad guys, but that would be a lie. They are ass hats." The Winter Soldier said  as he looked down at Captain America.   
  
Sophie looked up at the tall Winter Soldier, studying him closely. He merely continued to smile down at her. "You look astounding, Miss Hatter."  
  
Sophie smiled widely. "So are you H.P. or M.?"  
  
"I would be the Winter Soldier, Captain. But when I'm not cosplaying most refer to me as Howl Pendragon."  
  
"Smart ass," Sophie said as she smiled up at the handsome, tall man. Then she remembered, "How the hell did you get those obnoxious dude bros to go away."  
  
"Oh that? Just a parlor trick really. Now if you'd like to see some real magic I can show you how I made this cybernetic arm." He said, grinning slyly.  
  
"Wow, really? That's your pick up line? You had so much potential, yet you go with the weakest line?" A very small Ziggy Stardust snarked. "What about, 'You wanna see real magic? Let me show you what I can do with this arm.' Or even-"  
  
"Thank you, Markl, your timing, as always, is impeccable." Howl replied sarcastically.  
  
"Wait, Markl from Comic Con who asked me about cosplay?"  
  
"You remember me?!"  
  
"Of course I do! Your question made my life. Do you know how much I love getting questions like that? I wish more people would ask me fun questions." She said smilingly.  
  
Markl was blushing like mad, but said nothing, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Sophie, you have rendered my apprentice speechless which is something of a feat, I must say."  
  
That snapped Markl out of it. "HEY!"  
  
"For your services, might I be your escort this weekend?"  
  
Sophie smiled. "It only seems fitting that the Winter Soldier would deem it necessary to watch over Cap, so I will gladly take you up on your offer. If that's alright with you, Mr. Stardust?"  
  
"Do me the favor. I have a Crispin Freeman panel to get to, and I don't need the Winter Sass here ruining my fun." He said, giving Sophie a jaunty wave before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Sophie took Howl by the hand and led him to a bank of elevators. "My room's this way." She said, smiling mischievously.   
  
Howl merely smirked in return. "Taking me to your room to discuss how Joss Whedon ruined Captain America's persona by making him an old man, eh? You're certainly a go-getter."  
  
"Oh, you are definitely getting laid now, Pendragon."  
  
"By all means lead the way, Sophie." He finished, purring her name.  
  
Sophie felt a shiver run down her spine. _Best. Con. Ever._


End file.
